


Sweet as Honey

by Sougishiki



Series: Praise [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ Jesse tho, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Felching, Insecure Jesse McCree, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, M/M, Minor Public Humiliation, Mission Fic, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Orgasms, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sort-of-Virgin!McCree, Sparring, but like sexy sparring, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sougishiki/pseuds/Sougishiki
Summary: Bad move, McCree. Do not let your CO know you're hot for his cock. Do. Not.Or, the one where McCree's got a hard-on for his new commander, not that anything will ever happen. Of course not. That would be ridiculous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is entirely the fault of [Kirinlust](http://kirinlust.tumblr.com)and the stream chat that produced [this](http://kirinlust.tumblr.com/post/153286412640/hes-a-hungry-boi) pic, which I stared at the entire time I was writing this. You know who you are. Additional thanks to 70 who beta’d the first part of this for me!  
> A note on timelines: In this, Jesse’s been with Blackwatch less than a year and is 18-20 years old. Gabe’s either in his late 30s or real early 40s and Overwatch is well-established. Also, consider the idea that McCree learned like 80% of his dirty talk from Gabe, just let that sit in your head for a while.

“McCree.” Jesse stops just short of following the rest of the agents off of the carrier, turning instead to watch his commanding officer. Gabe’s at the back of the carrier, inspecting a glove on one hand. He glances at Jesse, jerks his head, and McCree walks over like he’s been pulled by a rope. It’s not too far off from that, really. Jesse can’t resist Reyes and they both fucking know it - how embarrassingly needy Jesse is for any scrap of attention he can get. How stupidly easy it is for Gabe to wrap him around his finger and make him do whatever he wants.

Gabe takes his chin in hand, drawing him closer before getting a better grip. McCree can feel the roughened leather of his tac gloves holding him steady, a gentle, inescapable pressure that turns his head. He doesn’t fight it, can’t imagine a world where he would deny Gabe whatever he wants, but he does swallow under his CO’s gaze and watches from the corner of his eye as Gabe tracks the movement, which - shit - nearly makes him do it again. He knows it’s ridiculous to be so head over heels for his CO of all people; the man’s twice his age and involved with Morrison, if rumors are to be believed. There’s no way he’s got a chance, but he can’t help the way his dick twitches in his BDUs or the way he wants to sway into Gabe’s hold. It’s been a while since he got laid, not since he was conscripted into Blackwatch, and he wonders if maybe a roll in the hay with another agent would help him work off… whatever this is. This infatuation.

Reyes pushes his chin the other way, inspecting the tiny nicks from where a window shattered too close. His glove is warm against Jesse’s skin and he thinks about what would happen if he pulled away. Would that grip tighten until he bruised? Leave marks in the shape of Gabe’s hand? Maybe he’d be pulled back, hand in this hair this time to keep him in place better? Jesse’s hips try to rut forward and he shifts his feet, trying to disguise it. _Bad move, McCree. Do_ not _let your CO know you’re hot for his cock. Do. Not._

Back in the real fucking world, which he hasn’t been paying attention to, Reyes tips his head up before letting go, seemingly satisfied that Jesse’s unharmed. Which, of course he is. It’s been almost a month since the last time he hid a wound, okay? He’s learned better by now. Blackwatch ain’t like Deadlock; no one’s going to use the weakness of a wound against him here. It just... took a while to figure that out, is all.

“Alright, kid, lookin’ good,” Gabe declares, finally done with his impromptu inspection, “Head over to the mess, get something to eat. Debrief bright and early tomorrow. If you’re late, I will drag your scrawny ass in, myself, with or without clothes, got it?” He says it so casually, like it wouldn’t be nothin’ to manhandle Jesse across the compound wearing nothing but a prayer. He ain’t wrong, Jesse remembers vividly the feeling of Gabe’s hand on the back of his neck when he was in lockup. He got dragged all over the place then, hands cuffed and feet hobbled, and couldn’t do a thing to stop it, though he’d struggled something fierce.

Damn it, now he’s thinking about it.

* * *

Jesse _does_ make it to the debrief on time, though he thinks about missing it on purpose, just so he can feel that hand squeezing the sides of his neck, pushing him along. He gets off to it the night before, one hand twisting over his cock and biting the other, trying to lock the noises in his chest so he doesn’t wake his bunkmate. He’s trying not to think about it while he reports in, back straight and voice even. It’s half a formality, because Reyes was with him most of the op, but it’s standard procedure and the recording will be tucked away in the archives, so he doesn’t leave out a single detail. Reporting’s gotten easier the longer he’s in Blackwatch, as his thoughts fall more and more in line with military thinking. Early on it was a bitch of a thing, Reyes snapping at him every other sentence. He was so insistent on Jesse getting it down, making him repeat reports over and over until he got it right. Always had that angry face on, too, eyes narrow, mouth tight. Hell, Jesse thinks back on those sessions a lot. Standing in a room alone with an angry Gabe, half wishing he’d bend him over the desk and fuck him, half wishing he could run away.

It’s a damn good memory, but maybe not one to be having while he’s debriefing with the rest of the op agents. Right. This is fine, he’ll just. Cross his legs. No one will notice now that he’s sitting down. Except Gabe’s fucking looking at him instead of the reporting agent. Just little glances without turning his head, flicking over him. Is Jesse blushing? He can’t tell.

It feels like an age before the meeting is over; Jesse felt watched the entire time but never catches Reyes at it. He takes to watching the other agents instead, trying to find someone who might be able to help him work off the restless energy he can feel shivering under his skin. Blackwatch is full of all sorts, from career soldiers like their CO to outlaws like himself and everything in between. There’s plenty of people who wouldn’t mind indulging him and just because he hasn’t taken them up on it before doesn’t mean he can’t tell the interest is there. He settles on Patia, a dark-skinned agent of undeterminable gender. They’ve got a strong grip and a quick laugh he can get behind. Or below as the occasion calls for, who knows.

He catches their eye, holds it for a second. They quirk an eye at him, challenging. Jesse tilts his head in return, baring his neck and looking sidelong at them with narrowed eyes. He can just see their eyes narrow, the green of them disappear a little more into black and he knows they’ve caught his hint.

Patia catches his arm as he’s leaving the meeting room and he goes with them, let’s them pull him easily out of the flow of bodies and into an alcove. They stand a bit taller than him, just enough to notice when they’re pressed together.

“And what do you want, little gangbanger?” Patia’s voice sounds like street cars and the press of bodies, like skyscrapers and subway systems. Jesse’s liked it since he first heard it, months ago.

“Some of your time wouldn’t go amiss. What do you say we take a walk to your room, have ourselves a nice little get together?” He leans back against the wall as he speaks, giving him room enough to arch his back and roll his hips. That look comes back into their eyes, the one that says they want to pin him down and take, which he is very, very okay with.

* * *

For a while, it seems like the roll in the hay with Patia has done the trick. Jesse feels languid in a way he hasn’t in months and the next time he sees Gabe there’s a hum of affection, but no bright sear of want. Then the next mission comes, a search and destroy on a company whose pinged Blackwatch’s radar, and blows that idea clean out of the sky.

Really, the only notable thing about it is that it’s a stealth mission, so Jesse’s revolvers are staying home, replaced by a silenced pistol, combat knife, and a garrote. He feels naked without the familiar weight at his hip, twitchier than usual. It reminds of him of Deadlock, never feeling quite safe, always knowing that if he got himself in trouble there would be no one to pull him out again.

Jesse pulls himself back to the present with a grimace. He’s got no time for wallowing when there’s a mission to run and he’s mostly sure the others would pull him out of any messes he gets himself into. They’ve already hacked the security cameras, so the only threat is the human security detail wandering the halls. The group splits up inside, disappearing down office hallways, looking for the servers.

Jesse’s alone when he comes up behind the first guard. They’ve got a helmet and tac vest, but it’s nothing to throw the garrote over their head and bring them down with a kick to the back of the knee. Jesse takes the guard’s weight easily, not letting their knees hit the ground and waiting out the thrashing. The body gets stuffed under a cubicle desk where it won’t be seen and he moves on.

There are no other guards before he sees the little plastic plate with SERVER in bold letters. The door’s not even locked, which makes him huff quietly. These guys must have relied pretty heavily on the simple security AI and now they’re paying for it. But then again, he supposes no one really expects Blackwatch, now do they?

Server banks light the room in dim blues, almost harsh to his dark vision. He brushes the com on his ear, “Boss, I’ve got the server room here. You got my signal or do you need directions?”

He gets a reply immediately, “Like you could direct someone out of a paper bag, McCree. I’ve got your ping, ETA two minutes. Out.”

Now all that’s left is to wait for Reyes to show up and verify they’ve got the right servers. He turns the corner around one of the servers just in time to see an unfamiliar figure slip through the door, gun first. Jesse flattens himself against the server, heart beating fast, but steady. He tracks the guard as he moves down the aisle, shifting to match, him until…

The muzzle of the gun appears at the end of the aisle just as Jesse whips around and snatches it, thrusting the barrel up before twisting and yanking it from the guard’s hands. He brings it crashing down onto the helmet, which takes some of the blow but still sends the guard reeling. Unsilenced, the piece isn’t useful for more than that and McCree sends it skittering across the room where it won’t get picked back up. He draws the silenced pistol on his belt just as the grunt straightens back up and throws his weight into Jesse’s arm. His wrist crunches against the metal server housing and he hisses, grip going lax despite his best efforts.

They go down, the guard on top of him, the pistol kicked out of reach. Jesse reaches for his knife, strapped to his thigh, fumbles as his opponent squeezes down on his injured wrist. The pain flares red behind his eyes, telling him he’s at least bruised the bone, maybe fractured something.

A pained noise rips out of his throat and he twists his hips, trying to throw the bastard off. They roll and Jesse comes out on top. He’s got his knife in his off hand before he can think, poised to stab, when an arm hooks around his neck from behind, pulling him up and off. It cuts off his air, but the width of it spares him just enough to let him reverse the momentum of his knife and stab back, under and up. The blade slides under the tac vest just like he’d hoped and the arm releases him with a yell. Jesse keeps a tight hold on the knife and feels it rip out of the person behind him, covering his glove with slippery blood.

There’s a thud behind him as the guard hits a server and slides down. Jesse figures he’s down for the count, no surprise when he’s got a nasty hole in his gut. That leaves him with the asshole in front of him who charges. Jesse swings out but his knife skitters off the tac vest and then they’re going down again, scrabbling for the knife. Jesse’s got a good grip on it but the guard has leverage and two good hands. He manages to get his right elbow up, but before he can get a hit in the guy makes a choked noise and pulls away. No, pulled up.

Jesse bolts up, knife at the ready, to see Gabriel Reyes has his garrote around the guard’s neck, pulled tight enough that the thin wire has cut through the skin, leaving thin trails of blood tracking down the visible skin. It’s a quicker death than Jesse managed with the same tool, no doubt because Gabe is so much stronger. The body drops between them and Jesse belatedly lowers his knife. He’s embarrassed to have needed so much help against two security guards, embarrassed that his CO found him so helpless. The red creeps up his cheeks into his ears and he hopes Gabe can’t see, but doesn’t think he’s so lucky. Damned super soldier eyesight.

“You alright, McCree?” Gabe leans down and offers a hand. Jesse holsters his knife and tries to grab Gabe’s hand, but it’s awkward, his left hand trying to grip Gabe’s right. He ends up grabbing Gabe’s wrist instead and luckily the man catches on, because he uses his other hand to heft Jesse up by his tac vest.

“Mostly, sir. Did something to my right wrist when that guy slammed me into a server. Lost my gun around here somewhere, too.” He looks around for it to avoid meeting Gabe’s eye and spots the damned thing, half-visible where it’s been kicked around a corner. Gabe nods in the corner of his eye and turns to find a jack into the database and Jesse turns to collect his piece, right arm cradled to his stomach. From there, he moves to keep an eye on the door, gun poised to shoot if any more guards try to get the jump on them.

It’s not long before his com buzzes and he hears his commander’s voice, oddly doubled as he calls for the rest of the team to assemble at their location. The three other agents acknowledge the order and the com goes quiet. The agents trail in one by one not long after. Not like the building was that big, after all. Data collection takes maybe five minutes, irreversibly frying the servers another two and a half. The whole op took maybe two hours, Jesse thinks, but that’s Blackwatch for you.

* * *

Jesse hits the medbay first thing when they get back to base. The medics there have his wrist healed in about half an hour and tell him that it was a bone bruise like he’d thought. In Deadlock they would have wrapped it and let it heal on its own, but Overwatch sticks his hand in a biotic field and calls him good. He’s struck again by how much his life has changed in the last year. It’s a good feeling.

He’s on his way to his bunk when Reyes catches him. Gabe presses him against the wall where it juts out into one of the support columns, literally cornering him. Jesse’s heart is beating fit to burst and the adrenaline from the op hasn’t quite worn off. Then Gabe’s hand is smoothing across his cheek, thumb gliding under his eye, palm smoothing the patchy beard he’s been trying to grow. Jesse’s eyes go wide but he can’t help but lean into it and he sees the way Gabe’s eyes narrow, hears the low hum he makes. It makes his breath go faster and his cock twitch, to be the focus of Gabe’s attention like this. He doesn’t know what prompted it but doesn’t much care to be honest. That hand on his cheek is too good and he wants more. He sways forward a bit, only to be pushed back when Gabe takes a step closer.

“You like that, cariño?”

Jesse’s nods before he can think about it and a blush spreads across his cheeks at the endearment. It’s better than he imagined, hearing Gabe call him that.

Gabe traces the red on his cheeks down to his lips, rubbing tiny circles at the corner, “What, you didn’t think I’d notice, kid? The way you twitch your hips when you look at me? Or the way you look a little too long? Oh sweet thing, you aren’t that subtle.”

It’s shame turning his cheeks red now. That Gabe has known how hard he was for him all this time is fucking embarrassing. It makes him try to look away, but Gabe snags his chin and drags his eyes back.

“Didn’t say you could look away, did I?” Jesse shakes his head as much as he can, and Gabe clucks his tongue, “C’mon now, McCree, that how you respond to your commander?”

“N-no, sir,” his voice sounds strangled but he gets it out through the thumb rubbing across his lower lip.

“Good boy, I knew I trained you better than that.”

Jesse fucking _whimpers_ , because of course he does, and Gabe huffs out a laugh. His eyes are dark though, and laser focused on Jesse as his hand, oh _shit_ , as his hand slides from Jesse’s face to fist in his hair and pulls his head back just enough to make him feel it. It goes right to his cock, heat pooling in his hips making it hard to get enough air. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, ends up resting them lightly on Gabe’s chest, waiting to be told off. Waiting for Gabe to mock him for wanting something he can’t have.

It doesn’t come, though. Gabe hums low in his chest and pulls gently down. Jesse goes with it, sinks to his knees and stares up at Gabe with his eyes wide and breath coming fast. His cock’s tenting his pants, heart hammering against the tac vest he hasn’t had time to take off yet. He wonders if Gabe’s feeling the post-mission high, too, if that’s why he has his subordinate on his knees in a hallway where anyone could walk by. Gabe looks huge standing over him, backlit just a bit by the hall lights and from this angle he has a great view of Gabe’s crotch, the bulge outlined in black cloth. Jesse swallows roughly, only to bite back a noise when bulge twitches when he breathes on it. He turns wide eyes up at Gabe, who adjusts his grip on Jesse’s hair and rolls his hips. He’s not close enough for Gabe to grind against his face but the idea is in his mind now and it won’t go away. He wants desperately to push his face against the heat there, mouth at the hard on and see what noises his commander makes.

Gabe can probably tell, because he tilts Jesse’s head up and when he speaks his voice is lower, rougher, “That what you want? You want my cock, let you choke on it where anyone could see?”

“Gnh,” is the best Jesse can manage, but Gabe keeps on going, “Look at you. You’ve got a wet spot on your fucking pants, idiota.” Jesse whines low in his throat and squeezes his eyes closed. There it is. Gabe’s finally getting around to mocking him and it hurts more now that he’d gotten his hope up so fucking high. He hears Gabe sigh above him and the hand in his hair gentles, smooths through once and starts again. Petted, he’s being petted.

“Tch, oh cariño, I didn’t mean it like that,” a sigh, “C’mon, get up, follow me.” He sounds exasperated and Jesse cracks an eye open cautiously as he steps away. He’s waiting for him a few steps away, so Jesse gets up and follows. Gabe takes them to his office and locks the door behind them. Jesse’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a shiver of anxiety about that, but he crushes it down. Gabe won’t hurt him. His feelings? Maybe, but not him. He’s as safe here as he is anywhere else in the compound.

They drift over to the desk, partially out of habit, Gabe sinking down in his padded chair, Jesse standing before it, at least until Gabe gives him a look and gestures for him to come closer. Jesse ends up standing awkwardly in front of his commander, waiting for Gabe to start in on him. With his cock soft you’d never know he was on his knees moments before, except for the wet smear on the front of his pants. Gabe fucking sighs at him again and Jesse gets pulled down to his knees on the soft carpet. He’s not quite between Gabe’s knees but it’s close and he feels his cheeks heat again as he stares at the ground.

“No, no, none of that. C’mon, look at me, McCree. I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but I wasn’t jerking you around. Sure, you’re a dumbass kid, but I’m not that kind of asshole. You either want to be here or you don’t, I won’t hold either of them against you,” Gabe gives him a long look, “So?”

Jesse licks his lips, caught in that gaze, “I want to be here, sir.”

Gabe’s sharp look turns smug and he hums low in his throat, “Good boy.”

The heat is back, settling warm in his groin and he blinks as a hand goes back in his hair, scratching lazily across his scalp before pulling him firmly between Gabe’s knees. He can feel the heat all around him and he drapes his arms over his commander’s hips and thighs to soak more of it up. The hand in his hair slides down his face to rub across his lips and he looks up with lidded eyes as he opens his mouth and darts out his tongue to catch Gabe’s thumb and draw it back into the heat of his mouth. Gabe’s gloves are fingerless, so he can taste a combination of leather, metal and skin, feel the calloused pad. He thinks he can almost make out the ridges of the fingerprint, if he really tries, but he sucks instead, wraps his lips and tongue around it up to the joint. Gabe indulges him for a moment before pulling back, but the look on his face makes up for the loss. It’s that look Patia had, the one that says McCree’s in trouble. Jesse holds his eye and swallows deliberately, letting his head bob with the motion.

That puts the hand back in his hair real quick, forces him against Gabe’s groin where his erection tents the fabric. He goes along with it, mouthing the line of Gabe’s cock through the cloth as his arms grip more firmly, hugging Gabe’s hips. He hears a moan above him and feels Gabe rut into him. Jesse nuzzles back, breathing deeply to see if he can smell musk through the heavy pants. It’s faint but there, more sweat from the op than arousal, but he can fix that. He goes back to mouthing and licking at the cloth as he slides his hands closer to Gabe’s fly, pressing firmly against the flesh of his hips in the progress. He gets a small thrust for his efforts and looks up to watch Gabe’s face as he undoes the button and slides the zipper down. The lust on his commander’s face sends a shiver down his spine and he rolls his hips. His pants aren’t painful, being baggy BDUs, but his cock’s hard enough to be distracting. He wants Gabe’s hands on him, wants weight and heat and a wet mouth sucking bruises into his skin.

The thick cock he pulls out of Gabe’s pants is impressive. He’d gotten an idea of the man’s size through the cloth but it’s another thing to see and feel it directly. He’s thick and uncut, bigger than Jesse’s sucked before, but he’s up for the challenge. He’s surprised to see the four silver barbells making a ladder on the underside, though. It’s enough make him swallow, wondering what they’ll feel like in his mouth, his throat. His ass.

The hand in his hair flexes, “There we go, sweetheart. Like what you see?”

He really, really does. Jesse looks up as he pumps down, exposing the glans, and takes a wet lick from the frenulum over the glans to dip under the foreskin. Above him, Gabe half groans, half sighs and he slides the head of Gabe’s cock into his mouth, feels the stretch in his jaw. Gabe tastes like salt and musk and a little bit of metal, enough to make Jesse sigh through his nose. It’s a taste he enjoys, though the metal is a new one. Gabe’s cock twitches at the vibration and he sinks down on it, testing to see how much of it he can take. He manages about half, just to the third barbell, though it makes his jaw ache. He hasn’t sucked cock in too long, needs time to loosen up and sink into the feeling of hot flesh in his mouth.

Gabe watches the whole time he adjusts, the hand in his hair still. Jesse’d half expected him to guide him, force him up and down on his cock or hold him still and fuck his face, but it seems like Gabe’s letting him have free reign. It’s almost too bad, he thinks. There’s power in being able to do whatever he wants, but he’s more used to relaxing and trying to breathe than anything else.

“How’s that, cariño? You look like you’re enjoying yourself, does my fat cock taste good?”

Jesse moans in answer and feels Gabe buck, not quite enough to choke him. The motion feels fucking good, triggers a startled noise in his throat and Gabe grins down at him, “Fuck, there’s a good boy. You can take more, can’t you? Let me fuck into that pretty mouth of yours? You’d be good and take it for me, wouldn’t you sweetheart?”

Jesse looks up at him with wide eyes and whines. Every word out of Gabe’s mouth makes it harder to keep still, the lust thudding through him making him want to squirm. His hips buck twice, trying to rut into thin air. Gabe takes it for the agreement it is and pulls Jesse down on his cock. He goes pliant, enjoying the feel of Gabe using him. The commander’s kind about it, only pushing Jesse a little farther down each time and letting him pull back for air. He feels his jaw loosening up, the movement of his head becoming smoother, until the thick cock in his mouth presses against the back of his throat. He’s held there, just deep enough to make his lungs strain, until he whimpers and Gabe slowly pulls him all the way off. Pants fill the office as he tries to get his breath back. He lets his mouth hang open so Gabe can see inside, swipes his tongue over his lips. The hand in his hair flexes and his eyes glaze over a bit more at the feel.

“You want more, baby boy? You’re doing so good, look at you. Makes me want to hold you down and fuck your throat, see if it bulges,” Gabe pulls Jesse’s head up and holds his jaw with his other hand before sliding it down his throat, like he’s checking him over. “How about it? Gonna let me fuck your throat, boy?”

Gabe’s holding him too tight for him to nod, his voice sounds breathy and needy already when he replies, “Yes, sir.”

“Mmpf, such a good boy, cariño. Open up.”

Jesse obeys, laying his tongue over his bottom teeth, and lets Gabe pull him back in, in one long movement before reversing. Each time Gabe pulls him close he presses his cock deeper, until it slides into his throat. Jesse’s held there a moment, long enough to swallow and feel the first tears prick his eyes, before Gabe yanks him back. He speeds up, letting his hips move in time with the hand in Jesse's hair, fucking his throat in ever faster movements. Jesse relaxes into it, moaning at the feel of the barbells on his tongue. Gabe’s cock feels so damned good in his throat, the way it cuts off his air and makes it hard to think. His hips jerk the first time Gabe bottoms out in him, nose pressed against prickly hair and chin against warm skin.

He manages a short moan that he hears echoed above, followed by a strained chuckle, “Like that do you, Jesse?” Gabe keeps thrusting, deep and slow. Jesse can feel every inch drag across his tongue, from the head with its retracted foreskin to the piercings, blood-warm and hard. “You’re being so good for me, sweetheart. Just a little more now, you can do it.”

The thick scent of musk in his nose makes it hard to think, but Jesse tries his best to work his throat, anyway. It’s hard, being so full, but so worth it when it makes the cock in his throat twitch and Gabe make a ragged noise. He’s pressed close, cutting off his air as Gabe curls over him, hips tilting up. The cock in his mouth pulses, once, twice, and Jesse swallows again, working his throat over it. He’s lightheaded by the time Gabe pulls back, taking a deep breath around him. The head of Gabe’s cock tastes like cum, but that’s all. He’d cum so far down Jesse’s throat he hadn’t been able to taste it. Stunned, he gives the cock one last gentle suck, trying to get as much saliva off as possible. Gabe lets him, twitching slightly and petting his head, before tucking himself back into his pants and pulling Jesse up into his lap with arousing ease.

Once sure Jesse’s not going to fall, Gabe spins the chair back to face his desk. Jesse can feel it press against the small of his back, sharp counterpoint to the warm pressure of Gabe’s hands on his hips. He ends up putting his hands on Gabe’s shoulders, fingers curling into the straps on his tac vest. Between them, his cock tents his pants. He hadn’t dared touch himself while on his knees and now he tries not to buck into the heat he can feel though his commander’s clothes and armor. It presses deliciously against Gabe’s stomach when he pulls Jesse in to kiss him, tongue licking into his mouth before pulling away.

“I can barely taste myself in you, cariño. You took my cock so well I came right into your belly.”

Jesse manages a cut off noise. Part of him hates that his commander can get under his skin so easily, but the rest of him enjoys the heat that spikes in his gut at the filthy things he says. Instead of speaking he tightens his grip on Gabe’s shoulders and rolls his hips, grinding his cock between them.

Gabe huffs a laugh, “Not feeling talkative, hmm? Not surprising, I guess. Bet you’d sound raspy as hell. Still,” he kisses up Jesse’s throat, “can’t let you go without reciprocating.” The last word rumbles right next to his ear, punctuated by a nip that makes him jerk and cry out. One of the hands on his hips slides up to rub the skin he can reach without taking of Jesse’s tac vest while the other goes down, flicking open his pants and reaching inside. Jesse feels hypersensitive, the first touch has him bucking, little noises spilling out. Gabe watches him bite his lip and smirks. He’s far too energetic for someone who just got blown, Jesse thinks. It’s unfair.

Jesse’s cock isn’t as long as Gabe’s, and he’s cut, but he’s fairly thick and slightly curved. Jesse winds his arms around Gabe’s neck as his cock is pumped, shivers and moans at the feel of Gabe’s hand, half skin, half leather. The thumb that swipes his slit makes him gasp and buck. He’s overwhelmed, not so much by the hand on his cock, but by _whose_ hand is on his cock. Even when Gabe cornered him in the hall, he hadn’t quite imagined that he’d get anything out of the encounter. He would have been fine with servicing his commander and being sent away to deal with himself in private, but this is much, much better.

“I saw you the other day, with Patia.” The words startle him out of the pleasured haze he’d been in, making him look up. “That little head tilt you did? That was cute, sweetheart. Tell me, were you this good for them?”

“Uh-huh,” Jesse nods. It’s the best answer he can manage while feeling like he’s one good squeeze from cumming.

“Fucking look at you, all embarrassed. Where’s the brat I pulled out of Deadlock Gorge, huh? You would have bitten my balls off then, but look at you now. All sweet for me, squirming in my lap. C’mon, pretty, tell me what you want, hmm? Or is that too much for you?” He’s smirking by the end of it, clearly enjoying the way Jesse turns red and tries to duck his gaze.

“I, _ah_!” Gabe’s grip tightens up when he tries to speak and the hand under his shirt digs fingernails into his skin and drags. “Ah, I want, I want you to _fuck_ , fuck me, sir. F-finger me open and, ngh, hold me down.”

Gabe tries to make him swallow his tongue the whole time, adding twists to his strokes, pressing down on his slit and rubbing, stopping completely only to squeeze rhythmically. By the end, Jesse’s hanging on by a thread, clutching Gabe’s vest and rutting into the stimulation.

“Good boy. Mm, I bet you’d feel damn good on my cock, too. Not today, though, sweetheart. Right now I want you to come for me, I know you can do it. Give me everything you’ve got.”

And he does, can’t fucking help it. His voice breaks on a cry as he covers Gabe’s hand and leaves spatter on both of their vests. Gabe strokes him through it, paying extra attention to where his foreskin would be. It leaves him shaking on Gabe’s lap, panting in the quiet. While he recovers, Gabe tucks him into his pants and plucks a tissue to clean his hand and the vests. He doesn’t push Jesse away or tell him to go, which surprises him a bit. He’s not used to sticking around, not with Patia and definitely not in Deadlock. Gabe just waits, though, massaging Jesse’s thigh slowly, like he wasn’t really thinking about it. It’s…strange, but nice, and oddly he feels more vulnerable now than he did when Gabe was fisting his cock.

Footsteps rush passed outside, bringing the outside world with it. Gabe shifts like he’s waking up and brushes a hand against Jesse’s face, “Better get to bed, Jesse. Fuck knows it’s been a long day.”

Standing makes him feel like a colt, all shaking legs, but once he gets his feet under him he mostly manages to make his way back to his bunk and collapse without embarrassing himself. He finally falls asleep with the memory of warm hands and a rumbling voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The problem, Jesse thinks ruefully, is that Gabriel Reyes cares about his agents. More specifically, how well they do in unarmed combat. He’s standing with the other Blackwatch agents that aren’t deployed at the moment, watching that unlucky soul who Reyes is ‘training’ in the ring. It’s more like the poor SOB’s getting tossed around with scathing but strangely helpful commentary from Reyes, who’s barely broken a sweat. This is the fifth match.

He’s trying not to think about what happened in Gabe’s office and fucking failing. It’s been three days since he, what, gave his commanding officer a blowjob and got jacked off? They haven’t seen too much of each other since, Gabe being the _Commander of Blackwatch_ , he has shit to do that’s more important than Jesse. He’d thought about seeking him out, but he can’t think of anything to say so he’s stayed to his usual routine of training and eating with the other agents. The words ‘not today’ keep rolling around his head. Did Gabe mean they’d have sex again? It was a heady thought, that Commander Reyes might want him for more than a one off post-mission fling. It was also probably wildly inappropriate given that Overwatch was a military organization and most likely had rules against things like abuse of power. Not that Jesse was being pressured into anything, hell no. But the higher ups, the UN, wouldn’t see it that way.

By the time Jesse’s called into the ring, he’s missed that last three matches and worked himself into a ball of worry. He tries to shake it off and only mostly succeeds, little wisps of ‘court-martialed’ and ‘dishonorably discharged’ floating at the edges of his mind. He takes up a stance in front of Reyes, who’s finally broken a sweat, but doesn’t look tired otherwise. It’s enough to make Jesse a bit jealous, but makes him wonder if that stamina translates over to fucking. The grin he gets aimed at him tells him that his blush has been noted, just making it worse.

They start off fairly easily, Reyes testing his defenses and making remarks on what Jesse can improve. Once Jesse’s properly warmed up Reyes pushes him harder, throwing in the occasional dirty move to try to catch him off guard. For the most part Jesse does well, until a foot hooks around the back of his leg and he pitches over, Reyes following him down to the mat.

He hits the mat hard, his CO pinning him with both hands bunched in his shirt, left leg immobile under Reyes’ weight. Jesse’s swinging one of his hands up to punch him in the head when he feels the leg between his push up into his groin. It’s not an attack, Gabe’s _rubbing_ him, little motions that probably aren’t very visible from a distance but definitely enough to feel. Jesse’s eyes go wide and he meets Gabe’s gaze. He looks fucking smug, watching Jesse under him.

With a last, firmer motion that makes Jesse’s hips rut up, Gabe stills and pulls on a disgruntled face, “C’mon, McCree, you’ve got to do better than that! Is this what you’re gonna do the next time someone gets you on the ground, fucking blink at them? Hope they think you’re prettier without your face beat in?”

Jesse manages a “No, sir!” that doesn’t sound too ruffled and Reyes lets him up to try again. Thirty seconds later he’s on his stomach while his arm is wrenched back. It pulls him close against Gabe’s hips and he ruts into Jesse’s ass. He feels exposed with his commander between his legs, rubbing up against his hole and taint. The other agents can’t mistake the motions for anything else and he tries not to imagine the looks on their faces, tries even harder to ignore the way his dick twitches at the thought of them watching.

Reyes barely bothers to keep up the pretense of training after that, getting Jesse to the mat every few seconds and pinning him down. He almost always manages to pin Jesse’s hips with his own, except for the time he locks his thighs around his head.

Jesse spends long seconds with the smell of his commander’s balls in his nose, warm muscle pressing him close so he can feel just how excited Gabe is by his little game. The scent viscerally reminds Jesse of the way his cock feels in his throat. A spike of lust hits him hard and he can’t help the way he thrusts into nothing. By the time Gabe lets him up he’s red and panting, cock beginning to tent his BDUs. Reyes still looks like he’s barely warmed up, the bastard, the only exception being the outline of his hard cock hanging heavy down his pant leg.

“Well, cabrón?” Reyes smirks, “You gonna actually accomplish something today or are you just gonna let me keep pinning you to the damned mat? I’m beginning to think you like being under me.”

Something in Jesse snaps. The stress of worrying about their relationship coupled with the way Gabe’s been teasing him launches him at Reyes and they go down with Jesse on top for once. Gabe rolls them quickly and they scuffle on the mat until Jesse ends up pinned and out of breath. It’s the best he’s done so far, though, and he tries to be proud of that, even if he didn’t win. No one but Jack Morrison really has a chance against Reyes, anyway. Supersoldiers.

Gabe’s grinning at him, an actual happy smile rather than the smug smirks he’s been getting throughout the match, “Good job McCree. You almost had me there for a minute. The elbow to the throat, that was good even if it did miss.” He stands and pulls Jesse up with one strong hand. Before Jesse can turn to walk off the mat, Reyes leans in, “My room, tonight. Athena will give you directions.”

He rejoins the other agents with his heart beating fast, questions and hopes whirling through his head. They distract him through the rest of the matches and the shower afterwards. It does answer one question at least; Gabe wants to see him again, tonight. Jesse’s all but vibrating with anticipation when he gets to the mess hall.

He sets his tray down by Patia, who’s turning out to be a great friend even if they don’t sleep together again. They’ve got a sly grin on their face when they see him and he remembers: the entire training group had seen Commander Reyes’ little game on the mats.

“So, you and the Commander, huh?”

He flushes, stares them down, “What of it? Gonna report us for improper conduct or something?” He really, really hopes not.

Patia looks taken aback, though, “Hell no, McCree. Long as you two keep the PDA to Blackwatch ain’t nobody gonna report you to Morrison or the UN. That’s not how Blackwatch works. We’re not like Overwatch, there aren’t a thousand of us running around not knowing each other. Do you know how many agents Blackwatch has, McCree?”

He doesn’t and tells them so. The nod, like they expected that, “There’s ninety-three. Most we’ve ever had was one-oh-six, but usually it’s a lot lower. You get to know everybody when there aren’t many of you and you don’t rat out your friends.”

Jesse’s not sure what to say. Patia’s words boil down to ‘you are safe with us’ and it’s been almost a year but he’s not used to the easy promise of loyalty actually meaning something. They spend the rest of lunch chatting about less sensitive topics, mostly base gossip. He leaves with a smile and a promise to meet Patia tomorrow for drinks. It doesn’t completely silence the paranoia he picked up in Deadlock, but it’s a damned good start.

* * *

 

Gabe didn’t give him a time to meet so he creeps through the halls after lights out, Athena’s modulated voice guiding him. The door he comes to is innocuous, with no name plate. It makes sense, no need for any hostile forces to know where the commander’s bunk is. Still, he double checks with the AI before he knocks.

The door opens quickly and Gabe beckons him inside. As expected, it’s a better room than the lower ranks get, a single with room enough for a desk and shelf. He sees a doorway that leads to a dark bathroom as well. Maybe he can use it before he heads back, it’d be a hell of a lot nicer than the communal showers.

Jesse doesn’t get much time to look around though, because as soon as the door is closed he’s pressed back against the wall, Gabe’s hands and lips on him. Gabe’s lips are a bit chapped but not unpleasant. Hell, Jesse can’t say his own are that soft, either, and as long as they don’t scrape he’s not gonna complain. Reyes kisses dirty, with tongue and nipping teeth that shred his concentration and make it hard to breathe. He can already tell he’ll have beard burn later, by the feel of the warmth around his mouth. Without the tac vest stopping him, Gabe’s hands ruck Jesse’s shirt up, scratching gently over his ribs before stopping to roll and pinch his nipples. He pulls away from the kiss to arch into the touch and Gabe chuckles before catching his lips again and pinning Jesse more firmly to the wall.

The casual power his commander has has always gotten Jesse’s blood up. The way he can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants is intoxicating. It’s not always easy to find someone who’s willing to manhandle him, especially someone he trusts, but goddamn if he doesn’t love it. Add in the way Gabe kisses and the broad hands kneading his tits and he’s pressing into every touch, trying to get more. The kisses trail along his jaw and Jesse bares his neck for him and moans as he feels an appreciative rumble.

“It’s good to see you, cariño. And feel you,” a kiss to his throat, “And taste you,” a long lick under his jaw, almost to his ear, that sends shivers down his spine, “Look at you. Gorgeous.”

“Same to you, boss. Hell of a way to welcome a guy,” his voice is warm and a bit breathy. He wasn’t kidding, this is one of the better reactions he’s gotten to knocking on someone’s door in the middle of the night. There’s warmth building in his veins, making him want nothing more than to grab Gabe back and keep kissing him. Gabe takes a moment to look him over and Jesse can imagine what he’s seeing; kissed lips and a shirt rucked up as high is it’ll go, he looks like a mess already and they haven’t even started.

He’s just starting to wonder if he should do something when Gabe sighs, “We’ve got to talk though, before this goes any farther.”

Anxiety settles in his chest, cold chasing out the arousal. He tries not to let it show on his face but this is Gabe, who’s had his number since the day he dragged Jesse into lockup.

“Oh not like that, Jesse. Shit kid, if we’re gonna keep doing this we need to be on the same page. If I said ‘yellow’ right now you wouldn’t have any idea what I’m talking about would you?”

Jesse shakes his head, because he honestly doesn’t, though he can take a guess.

“And that’s why we need to talk. C’mon sit down.” Once they settle, Gabe on his bed, Jesse taking the desk chair, Gabe continues, “First of all, as long as you don’t go shooting your mouth off around Overwatch, we shouldn’t get any trouble from the higher ups. Blackwatch doesn’t give a shit about who’s fucking who, but the rest of Overwatch is a different story.”

He pauses as Jesse nods and he takes the opportunity to speak, “Patia said the same thing, sir. But, uh, what about Morrison?”

An odd look crosses Gabe’s face, “What about Morrison?”

“The, uh, rumor is that you two are…” Jesse trails off, unsure if he should keep going.

“Don’t worry about Jackie. He and I have an understanding, but that’s not important now. What is important is ground rules. Around Overwatch and any outside parties, we’re professionals. In-house you’ve got more leeway, but don’t expect me to go easy on you, alright?”

That’s an easy enough rule, and more than Jesse had really expected. “Yes, sir.”

“Second, you drop the ‘sir’ unless I say differently, got it?”

Chagrined, Jesse nods.

“Good, I get enough of that already, don’t need your skinny ass saluting me in bed. At some point I’ll want you to tell me what you do and don’t like. I can guess a few: no on the humiliation, yes on the praise, but I’d rather you let me know what to avoid before I put my foot in it.”

Jesse bites his lip, “What if I don’t really know? Aside from the easy stuff.”

“Then we’ll work on it together, try out new shit. You like something, you tell me. You don’t like something, you definitely tell me. Can you do that?”

“Figure I can make that work, si- Gabe.”

“Good job, you’re getting it already.” The praise is half joking but it makes him feel warm again anyway. He hadn’t expected this when he came, but the talk is steadying. He feels more at ease knowing where the boundaries are, and that Gabe wants this to be something that lasts.

 “Just one last thing and we can stop talking about this sit for a while. You ever had a safeword?”

“Nope. Heard about them, though.”

“Good, good. I like having them even if it doesn’t seem like you’ll need it. If you don’t feel like picking a word or two you can use the color system like I do. Green for go, red for stop, yellow if you need to pause but don’t want to stop completely. If I ever say red, I need you to stop whatever you’re doing and back off.”

Jesse can tell he means business. Gabe’s using the voice he uses during briefings, the one that says ‘this is important, don’t fuck it up.’ “Got it. Red means back off. I think, I think I want to try that out. Don’t know what word I’d pick, anyway.”

“It’s a good system,” Gabe nods. “Gives you more leeway than just one safeword and its easier to remember than having two or three.” Jesse gets a grin then, one with a hint of teeth, “Now that that’s over, come here.”

Jesse launches out of the chair and onto the bed. This he knows, more or less, and he’s good at it. Gabe’s waiting for him, grabbing him up and pulling him close. Their shirts go almost immediately, tossed off by impatient hands. Gabe goes straight back to his chest, rubbing circles over his nipples until they pebble before pulling and pinching them. Jesse groans low in his throat as he explores Gabe’s chest. There’s a light dusting of dark hair over his pecs that he likes. He gives it a light scratch that has Gabe rumbling low in his throat before dragging his hands over all the skin on display. It’s the first time he’s gotten a chance to see Gabe shirtless. He’s broad in the shoulders and narrower in the waist than Jesse’d thought from seeing him in uniform. The hair Jesse noticed is mostly in the small patch at his chest, but there’s a groomed trail from naval to waistband. It’s a good look on him and looking at that trail reminds him vividly of Gabe’s taste and scent, the weight of him on his tongue and in his throat.

This time Jesse starts the kiss, brushing his lips against his partner’s before deepening it. His arms go around Gabe’s neck to pull himself closer and he feels warm hands slide down his pants to knead his ass. Tension is building in his hips, sweet but almost painful. He rolls his hips against Gabe’s and gasps into the kiss with the pleasure of it. Gabe’s grip on him tightens, pulls him close to grind up on him as he slides a finger against his hole and rubs.

“Fuck,” he breathes, caught between pressing his cock against Gabe and pushing back on that finger. It’s not even in him, just catching at his rim and pulling every other second.

“Like that, sweetheart?” The finger stops its circling and pushes down just behind his balls and starts massaging there.

“Ngh,” Jesse slumps into Gabe’s chest, unable to help the way he presses back, trying to get more. His cock is aching sweetly in his pants, adding to the heady mix already making his head spin.

Just above his ear Gabe chuckles, “Having fun, cariño? I’m not even in you yet and you’re already so eager for it.”

Jesse buries his head into Gabe’s neck and he _hear_ Gabe cock an eyebrow at him, “You have done this before, haven’t you?”

“I-I’m not a virgin,” he chokes out. His face keeps getting hotter, it’s fucking embarrassing. He’s had plenty of sex with plenty of people. So what if he’s-

“That doesn’t answer my question, cariño. Have you ever been fucked? Ever get spread by a nice fat cock until you couldn’t walk?”

He can’t get a word passed the knot of lust and sudden shyness in his throat, so he just shakes his head. There hadn’t been anyone he trusted enough for that in the gang and Patia had wanted him to top. Gabe’s got both eyebrows up when Jesse peeks, staring at him like he’s just told him he’s secretly the king of England or something.

“Well, shit. That’s the kind of thing you tell a man, McCree. Remind me to have another talk about communicating later. Seems you need it.”

Jesse ducks his head, “Sorry. It’s not like I don’t know how it works, I just…”

“No, I get it. You were embarrassed. Next time, just fuckin’ tell me. I need intel if we’re gonna do this. You stumble around blind, you get hurt. You know that, Jesse,” he gives him a stern look that makes Jesse feel about the size of an ant before his face softens and he runs a hand over Jesse’s back, “Now, you still want to do this or what? Could just fingerfuck you for tonight, no hard feelings.”

That’s… actually fucking tempting. He thinks about Gabe spreading him open, how different his fingers will feel from his own, and shudders. It would be good, but he wants Gabe in him, wants to see if he feels as good in his ass as he did in his mouth. Jesse shakes his head hard, “No. No, I want your cock. I want you to fuck me, I’ve been thinkin’ about it since...”

Gabe takes a breath, “Since I fucked your face? Mierda, Jesse. Off, I want you naked and on your knees asap. Let me see that pretty hole when I get back.”

Jesse scrambles off of Gabe’s lap, trying to undo this pants as fast as possible while Gabe walks out of his vision. They’re almost off when he gets them tangled around his boots and hears Gabe laughing at him across the room. A final kick gets him free to roll over on his stomach and watch Gabe walk back to the bed, lube in hand.

He looks powerful, pants and boots still on and that look on his face that makes Jesse swallow hard. A hand trails down his back and he pulls his knees under him, pushing up to meet it. Gabe’s thumb slides between his cheeks and rubs down his crack before circling his hole.

“There’s a pretty sight. Gonna look better spread on my cock, though. All puffy and slick for me. Mmm.” Gabe’s voice goes straight to his cock. He sounds so pleased with the sight of Jesse presenting for him, laid out naked and waiting on his bed. Jesse rocks back into it and Gabe rewards him by catching his rim and spreading him just enough to feel. He can’t stop himself from twitching at that, but Gabe lets him pull away.

A moment later slick lube slides across his hole before Gabe’s fingers catch it and press against him. A little noise slips out of him, anticipating the spread of those fingers inside him, getting him ready for Gabe’s thick cock.

“Relax for me, Jesse. There you go, let me in,” Gabe keeps up a steady stream of praise as he slips the first finger inside and then the next. Jesse’s fingered himself a time or two before but this is so much better. Gabe has a better angle and he makes expert use of it, twisting and spreading inside him, pulling out to spread his twitching hole for long moments where Jesse can imagine Gabe staring into him. In no time at all, he’s shaking, biting back little noises and trying to fuck himself, if only Gabe would let him.

At some point his little thrusts are stopped by a hand on his hip that holds him still, thumb pulling him apart. Jesse whines then, low and needy, but Gabe just twists his fingers and drives the thought out of his mind. Gabe doesn’t go for Jesse’s prostate until he’s got three thick fingers buried up to the hilt. Then he pushes down and pulls out slowly, stopping the moment Jesse gasps and bucks.

“There it is. How’s that feel, sweetheart?”

Jesse waits for him to go on, but he just keeps rubbing over that spot until he answers, voice shaky and high, “G-good-! Ah, that’s, fuck. Please keep, _ngh_!”

“At some point, I’m gonna spend a whole night like this, just fingering your pretty little hole. It’ll be fun, we’ll figure out how many times I can get you to come before I touch your dick.”

Jesse has a hard time believing he could come more than once like this, no matter how good the idea sounds. The fingers in him make filthy noises as they open him up that send lust spiking through him and make him try to clench down on Gabe, prompting him to spread his fingers wide until Jesse relaxes again. The casual show of power has him biting back another helpless sound, pushing his hips back to try to force Gabe’s fingers deeper.

There’s something building in him that almost feels like an orgasm, but not quite. Jesse’s used to the way his cock aches when he’s worked up, but it feels like that ache is spreading from where it pools in his hole and prostate. Except. Except, his balls aren’t pulling up, he can’t feel that pressure in his cock that always signals an orgasm. Honestly, he’s nowhere near as hard as he feels like he should be.

Clumsily, he reaches down to fist his dick, but before he can get a good grip Gabe’s pulling his arm behind his back, “No, no, cariño. You can touch your prick for me later. Right now, I’m going to fingerfuck you until you cry or cum, whichever happens first.”

The whine he tries to respond with sticks in his throat when Gabe flexes his fingers in him, curling and uncurling them until he kicks out with a cry. It’s too much too fast and he can’t think passed the pleasure hitting him. It coils up his spine, settles in his belly, bigger than a normal orgasm but ignoring his cock completely. Gabe fingers him through it, strokes gentler but no less insistent, twisting motions accompanied by a thumb pressing against his taint in tiny circles.

“Fucking hell, Jesse. That’s what I wanted to see, sweetheart. Just ride it out, there’s a good boy. Don’t try to fight it. Damn.” Jesse can hear the lust in Gabe’s voice as the pleasure subsides to a low hum that lets him think again. He’s a shaking, gasping mess on the sheets, body still thrumming with whatever it was that hit him so hard. The arm Gabe had pinned is laid down gently and he curls his fingers in the sheets while he tries to get his breath back.

“W-what?” His voice breaks and he licks his lips, tries again, “What…was that?” Not an orgasm, surely. His cock’s still hard between his legs and he didn’t shoot off so it can’t have been.

Gabe hasn’t stopped fingering him but he’s slowed to only a soft rocking, more a reminder than anything. It keeps a low thrum of pleasure flowing through him, distracting but not enough to shatter his concentration. When Jesse manages to look back Gabe’s looming over him, the look in his eyes burning into him.

“That,” he punctuates his words with a slow curl of his fingers that has Jesse closing his eyes and shuddering weakly, “was a prostate orgasm. You know what the best part about prostate orgasms is, cariño?” He lets Jesse shake his head before continuing, a satisfied little smirk curling his lips, “It’s got nothing to do with your cock. I could keep you cumming again and again if I wanted to. Until you begged me to stop.”

Jesse gives a wrecked mewl, trying to picture it. Between his legs his cock twitches and his hole clenches around Gabe’s fingers. They spread a bit in response and Gabe chuckles at him, “You like that idea, don’t you? Letting me make you cum over and over until you’re drunk on it? Bet you’d be real sweet for me, too, let me fuck you when I was done. I could just slide right into your sloppy hole, paint you with my cum. It’d be easy, cariño.”

Overcome, Jesse rocks back into Gabe’s thrusting fingers and whimpers, “Please. Gabi please…”

“What is it, Jesse? Come on, sweetheart, speak up.”

He licks his lips, mouth dry, “Can I have your cock? Please. Please, fuck me. I wanna, wanna feel you.”

Behind him Gabe groans and slips his fingers from Jesse’s tight hole. Jesse can hear Gabe’s fly coming undone and the slick sound of him lubing up his cock before Gabe slides against his hole. He’s scorching and huge this way, somehow more intimidating when Jesse can’t see him. His hole clenches at the feel of the piercings rubbing across him, smooth and hard and so very different from the rest of him.

“Oh, that’s fucking pretty. Should fuck you in front of a mirror sometime, let you watch me fuck into you. Or record it. Would you let me record you, Jessito?”

“Haah, m-maybe? I, ahhhh,” his voice trails off into a moan as Gabe finally presses in, sliding inside slowly. The spread is so much more than the fingers, it makes him shiver and gasp every time the barbells rub against him. Instinct tells him to clench down but he fights it, hole twitching as it’s forced open.

Gabe groans above him, hands gripping his hips firmly and squeezing. He’s never thought of his hips as sensitive but it feels good. His skin feels hypersensitive, each nerve alight and feeding into the need burning him up. When Gabe’s balls finally press against his he feels overfull in the best way, like there’s no space that Gabe isn’t touching. Warmth hits his back as Gabe leans in, covering him with his bulk, “Oh sweetheart, you feel so fucking good. Such a good boy you are, letting me fuck your hole for the first time. How’s it feel? Having me balls deep, filling you up?”

“Shit, Gabi. It, it feels fucking good. Please, please, I- ahhhh!” He loses his train of thought when Gabe rolls his hips, not bothering to pull out for a proper thrust. It drags the piercings over this prostate and forces his cock impossibly deeper inside him. He wonders idly if he’d be able to feel Gabe through his stomach, if there’s a bulge there. He can’t find the energy to try, though. It’s all he can do to shakily roll his hips back and moan when he feels so open and filled. He’s wanted this for so long, a thick cock hot and hard inside him.

Gabe’s first proper thrust has him keening into the pillow and fisting the sheets. Distantly, he can hear Gabe praising him for taking his cock so well on his first try, but the specifics are lost in the rhythm of Gabe’s thrusts, slow and getting faster. Each time, the barbells catch and pull at his rim and it’s good, so good. He’ll never top again if it means he gets this feeling every time.

The hands on his hips start pulling him onto Gabe’s thick cock and he tries to help, he really does, but the best he can manage are jerky offbeat thrusts that Gabe puts a stop to with a firm grip and a, “Shh, cariño. Let me take care of you this time. There we go, good boy. Just relax and let me make you feel good.”

Every thrust brushes his prostate, just enough to send a frisson of pleasure through him. When Gabe tilts his hips to hit it for the first time, it’s almost too much. Jesse clenches and cries out, curling into the bed. It doesn’t hurt, really, but it feels more intense than when Gabe fingered him earlier. Pleasure hovering just on the edge of pain.

Gabe stops and curses, breathing heavily against Jesse’s back, “Too much, sweet boy?” He doesn’t move, but Jesse can feel his cock twitch inside him, once, twice.

“N-no? It just, hahh, felt good. Too good.” When he unclenches, Gabe pulls out, leaving him feeling hollow and cold. He whines, but obediently lets Gabe flip him over and hike his legs around his hips. The push back in makes him arch his back and cry out, then again when he feels Gabe’s mouth hot and wet on his neck. His cock is pressed between them, finally getting some friction and he grinds up to chase it. Gabe sucks a bruise under his jaw and purrs. He sounds amused, like he thinks it’s cute that Jesse wants his cock touched.

Still, he wraps a hand around him and strokes, “That what you wanted, baby? My hand on your cock while I fuck you open?”

“Yes,” he gasps the word with his head flung back, back arching off the bed. The dual pleasure is intoxicating, sweeter for the wait and dragging him even deeper than the feel of Gabe’s cock alone. He humps into it and Gabe stills, lets Jesse fuck himself as best he can between Gabe’s fist and cock. The motion’s jerky as hell, with nothing but instinct and lust behind it, but Gabe praises him anyway, telling him how good he is and cajoling him into thrusting harder.

Finally, Gabe decides enough is enough and leans in to pin Jesse to the bed and take, pistoning into him and working his fist over Jesse’s cock until he cries out and spasms, cumming in a torrent over Gabe’s fist. He feels like he’s pumping out more than usual but Gabe’s still fucking into him and he can’t tell, body oversensitive enough that all he can do is whimper and take it, clutching anything he can to hold on.

Gabe finally curls over him, climaxing with a few sharp thrusts that send confused painpleasure signals jolting through him before he slows and stills. Instead of pulling out he buries his face in Jesse’s neck, breathing deep. After a moment he peppers kisses across Jesse’s jaw and cheek before carding a hand through his hair. Jesse turns into it, soaking in the affection and giving a tired hum.

“So good for me, Jessito. So, so good. Let me clean you up, hmm?”

He nods, not feeling up to stringing words together. His nose wrinkles when he feels Gabe pull away. It leaves him cold and wishing he’d told Gabe to leave clean up until morning. He expected a wet rag or tissues, but what he gets instead jerks him awake.

 A hot tongue licks over his hip, catching the cum there, before encircling the head of his cock and sucking it clean. He’s still hypersensitive and cries out, unsure if he likes the stimulation. Gabe lets him go quickly though, trailing down with quick licks at his balls before- oh, before licking at his hole. It feels so good, not as hypersensitive as his cock.

Gabe licks at his rim until he’s a wreck, sucking kisses to his taint and rim every few seconds. Then his tongue presses in, licking out all the cum and lube he can reach. Jesse writhes, unable to get hard again so soon but overwhelmed by pleasure anyway. He spreads his legs as wide as he can, anything to let Gabe get closer, deeper. When two thumbs hook his rim and pull him open he wails, high and thin. The tongue is back then, pressing deeper and deeper it seems, eating him out like Gabe wanted every drop of spunk back. Thumbs give way to fingers, spreading him open and plunging in alongside the swirling tongue.

Jesse doesn’t know what to do, it’s too much. He twitches and cries, hole trying to close, but being held open despite it all. He covers his face when the first tears slip free and Gabe keeps going. The pleasure pools and sings through his veins but there’s no end, nowhere for it to go. It washes through him but never crests, leaves him a crying mess at his commander’s mercy.

He has no idea when Gabe stops, only that large hands drag his arms from his face and wipe his tears. The shaking eases as Gabe tucks him close and covers them with a blanket. One hand is in his hair, the other a soothing line around his waist.

“Jesse, sweetheart, cariño. Can you give me a color?” The words are murmured into his hair, soft and sweeter than he’s ever heard Gabe sound. It takes him a minute to parse their meaning and another to think of an answer, but Gabe waits patiently, carding that hand through his hair.

“G-green? Green, I’m good.”

A kiss lands on his hair, “You were very good, Jesse. Go to sleep, sweetheart, I have you.”

He nuzzles closer and half thinks, half whispers, “I can stay?”

“Of course you can. You can always stay.”

He thinks he murmurs “Mkay” before he falls asleep in Gabe’s arms, but he’s not quite sure.


End file.
